Yuichiro in Wonderland
by MikaYuu'sgirl
Summary: At the age of eight, Yuichiro stumbles into a world that could be his. There he meets a boy his age with cat ears and tail, who becomes his traveling companion in Wonderland. After meeting the residents and experiencing an adventure he never dreamed of, coming across the possibility of returning home, will Yuu leave a close friend for the real world and his family?
1. Go to Wonderland

**Hey guys. Since I'm having many of you ask to keep the incomplete stories up, I decided I'll leave those up so my readers stay happy. So I will try to make this and a few others different as much as I can. But I will add this: if any of you are interested in possibly ending my YGO fanfics their way, feel free to let me know and I will give the permission to complete those stories their way.**

 **Anyway, I do not own Seraph of the End or Alice in Wonderland and all it's versions. If I owned the anime, I would have made my favorite couples canon after Yuu and Mika's first reunion in Shinjuku. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Go to Wonderland**

Bored. That is how eight-year old Yuichiro Amane feels, being outside, laying in the cool grass underneath a blue sky with a few fluffy clouds. Yuu had just finished with his history lesson with his twin sister Akane so he stayed outside with his cat, a small black kitten, with beautiful blue eyes and a red ribbon around her neck curled next to him, purring as she slept next to her master.

Yuu had thought of a few things of what he could do on a nice day like this: he thought about getting a book and read outside, but he would not bother going inside simply if he was going to come back out; he had thought about gathering flowers and make crowns for his mother and sister, but he like laying where he is with just Ame next to him; he thought about going for a walk to the streams that flow through the woods, but then he would probably lose track of the time and come home later than when his parents call him back for dinner.

Sighing at how bored he is, Yuu then said to his cat who perked up at the sound of her master's voice, "This world is so boring. Everything from boring books and lessons with no pictures to enjoy, no interaction with animals like with normal people, and to just even common sense.

"But you know, Ame," Yuu said as he and the cat made eye-contact, "if I had a world of my own, things would be completely different compared to this world. Like if somethings that don't work in this world, they work in my world, for everything would be nothing but nonsense according to mother and Akane."

While Yuu imagines what his world would be like compared to the real world, such as cats and rabbits living in fancy homes and wear clothes and flowers that could talk, Ame perked up when she heard the sound of a pocket watch. Sitting up, the black kitten saw two young boys about the same age as her master, with a pair of brown rabbit ears on top of the short brunette boy while the other had pink ears atop his pink hair, the shorter boy wearing a blue outfit that included a blue waistcoat, white pants and black shoes while the other wore a black outfit similar to the first boy but was black and grey walk by, the brunette whistling to himself and the pinkette just strolled beside him.

Hearing the whistle, Yuu sat up and froze when he saw the boys with rabbit ears and a small fluffy rabbit tails in the back of their waistcoats. The child remained where he was, watching the two pass by. When one took out a pocket watch, the boy with pink hair and ears froze at the time on the small clock. Turning toward his companion, the taller boy exclaims, "Shit we're going to be late, Yoichi!" Receiving a shocked expression on his face as his answer, then, before Yuu's eyes, the boys changed into small brown and pink rabbits with the blue and black waistcoats still on and hopped away, both yelling, "We're late! The queen will have our heads for this!"

Getting up on his feet, still puzzled about the rabbits being two boys for a moment, Yuu then said to Ame as she got up as well, "What could they possibly be late for?" And so, with Ame right behind him, Yuu started to chase the strange brown and pink rabbits into the woods that his parents told him never to go into alone. He knew he shouldn't disobey his parents words, but his curiosity about the rabbits got the best of him, so Yuu continued to run after the rabbits, listening closely for the sound of their single pocket watch.

Stopping by a tree with a huge hole right by the roots, Yuu could still hear the pocket watch but didn't see the rabbits. The sound faintly from the hole, Yuu went down to his knees and looked down the dark hole, to see if he could see either of the rabbits with Ame next to him, being mindful of any weak soil that would cause one to fall in.

However, when he placed one hand at one of those weak spots without realizing it, the ground gave in, causing Yuu to fall into the hole. Thanks to the weak soil crumbling, Ame quickly pulled away from the hole to keep herself from falling in after her master, so the best she could do was wait for Yuu to be able to climb back out.

But the hole was deeper than anyone had thought. In fact, the hole is not a natural one, for there were a few carvings on the walls that appeared like shelves with a few things such as books, jars and containers and Yuu had noticed that a few things were against the walls or simply floating in mid-air, such as beds, a few chairs, normal and rocking chairs, some pictures and paintings, and even a piano and a grandfather clock, which caught Yuu's attention with its chimes.

Having to have been falling for quite some time now, Yuu felt that if he keeps falling long enough, he could go through the center of the Earth and come out on the other side of the world. But seeing that the walls are the same as how he first saw them at the top of his fall, Yuu canceled that thought and tried to recline himself in the air since he rarely landed in a chair.

Just as he was looking at a map of the world, Yuu had found himself smash through something and then landing in a pile of tiles in a circular room full of doors. As he got himself out of the pile and dust himself off, Yuu froze when he heard a voice, "Well now, where did you come from?"


	2. Mika the Cheshire Cat

**Chapter 2**

 **Mika the Cheshire Cat**

Looking up, Yuu froze at the sight of a boy, about the same age as him, wearing a white long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves black, white pants that hug his frame, black thigh high boots, and a few other things of his appearance surprised Yuichiro a lot; the other boy had beautiful light blond hair with the roots at the top of his head white, his eyes a beautiful cerulean blue color, but what really surprised Yuu was that the boy had a pair of blond cat ears set on top of his head and noticed a matching tail with a white tip swaying behind him and instead of normal human nails he had claws.

Seeing the expression on Yuu's face, the boy gave him a gentle smile as he bend down on his knees in front of him. "No need to appear so startled. You startled me when you crashed through the ceiling."

Being able to regain his composure, Yuu felt the need to ask him something. "Sorry if I was staring. Just who are you?"

Before answering, the boy's smile simply grew a little. "My name is Mikaela, or Mika for short. I'm a Cheshire Cat." Mika said and ended with a bow. He was being a little bit shy with him being formal towards him when he barely missed Mika's own question as the boy got a bottle full of some sort of liquid with a label that read "Drink me", "What is your name?"

When he realized what he had asked, Yuu snapped out of his trance to gather his thoughts calmly and noticed the bottle for the first time. "My name is Yuichiro Amane, but everyone calls me Yuu."

Hearing that name, Mika just stood there, almost dropping the bottle. "You mean, you're 'The' Yuichiro Amane?"

Confused, Yuu asks, hopefully to be able to clear his confusion, "What do you mean?"

But before Mika could answer he froze when he heard a voice. "Oh Mika! Where are you, my little Cheshire kitty?"

It was a young, feminine voice that Mika knows all too well. Sighing in annoyance, Mika said with a groan, "I better go see what she wants."

"Who's 'she'?" Yuu asks as Mika took a quick sip from the bottle as he took a key out of his pocket.

"Krul, my 'mistress'. I'm going to explain a few things while we get out of here." Mika said as he hand Yuu the bottle before the effects of the potion activated, taking Yuu by surprise; Mika had started to shrink until he was as small as a mouse.

Watching his feet carefully, hoping not to step on him, Yuu went down to his knees and asked, "Why did you do that?"

Before answering, Mika points over to a door that was no bigger than a full-grown hand. "That door is the entrance to Wonderland. We need to be this small in order to go through there."

Understanding that is what he needs to do, Yuu takes a sip from the bottle, finding the liquid to be a mix of mango, coffee, custard, pineapple, roasted turkey and a few other random things, and soon enough he was as small as a mouse. As Yuu glances around the now huge room, Mika couldn't help but smile at the child's curiosity.

Once he had enough of looking around, Mika took Yuu's hand, lead him over to the door where he used the key to unlock it. Once the door was open, Yuu is surprised to see that on the other side of the door was a path that lead right up to the shore of a river. Taking out another potion, Mika said to Yuu, "This is the Vale of Tears. We're going to need to sail through the river to get to the mainland." and took a big swig of the potion before handing it to Yuu.

Just like with the shrinking potion, the effects activated immediately and Mika was back to his normal size and soon enough Yuu also took a swig of the potion and he too was back to his normal size. Seeing a huge boat-like leaf, Mika helps Yuu in first before he pushed the leaf into the fast flowing currants of the Vale of Tears and leaped into the leaf. When they felt the waves get really rough, Mika held a Yuu close to him to keep the both of them from moving around so hard by the rough waves or going overboard, the blond boy secretly happy to be holding Yuu close to him.

As they sailed, Yuu couldn't help but notice a few other leaf boats sailing through the fast currants of the Vale of Tears. An odd looking woman with long black hair with gold eyes and a dodo bird beak for a mouth and dodo wings for arms, wearing a red short dress with white leggings and brown boots with a huge black raven perched on her shoulder were in a leaf that was a bit ahead of Yuu and Mika's leaf. There were other leaves all around them with the passengers appearing so strange to Yuu with one girl having the ears and tail like a mouse, a few boys had antennas and claws of lobsters and a few others had beaks and wings like any bird you could think of.

One hour passes when all of the leaves finally made it to the mainland. Once everyone had made it out of the leaves, the woman with the dodo beak and wings then changed into the extinct bird and everyone except Mika turned into their animal forms. Seeing everyone start a strange dance around a bonfire that had been somehow quickly set up around a boulder in which the dodo woman stood upon, Yuu asked as the two watch, "What is everyone doing, Mika?"

"They're doing a caucus-race." Knowing that Yuu doesn't know what a caucus-race is, Mika answered his unasked question. "It's a race where everyone dances around the fire to dry off from being in the Vale of Tears."

"Why did they change into their animal forms?"

"Being in those forms help them to dry off faster." Mika put simply as the two stood a good few feet from the group.


	3. The Tweedles and the Rabbits' House

**Chapter 3**

 **The Tweedles**

 **and the Rabbits' House**

As they continue to watch the race, two certain figures caught Yuu's eye; the pink and brown rabbits he chased earlier. Pointing to the now rabbits-turned-boys, Yuu sayd to Mika, "They are the rabbits I followed here."

Seeing the boys with pink and brown rabbit ears run into the trees and Yuu running after them while Mika followed, the boy became curious why he was following his friends, "Why were you following Yoichi and Kimizuki?"

"Is that their names?" Yuu asks when they stopped for a moment. After Mika nods once, Yuu answers his question. "You see, back when I was in the backyard with my cat Ame after having my history lesson with my twin sister, I saw them pass by. When they changed into rabbits and started to hop away fast, I became curious as to what they were late for. So I followed them to this rabbit hole where I fell in. After falling for so long, I finally crashed through something and that's how I arrived in Wonderland."

"I see." Mika nods his head, now that he knew how came Yuu to Wonderland.

"Could you tell me what they could be late for?"

Just as Mika opens his mouth to answer, they heard the feminine voice from before. "Mika, come here!"

Growling with annoyance, Mika faced Yuu and said, "Sorry Yuu-chan but I need to leave you alone for a while to see what Krul wants. I'll try to be back as soon as I can." With that, Mika ran into the trees and just as he is leaping to reach a branch, he suddenly changed into a golden mist before disappearing among the trees.

After seeing Mika vanish like that, Yuu's eyes widened at the fact he disappeared in the blink of an eye. Just as he was shaking his head, two feminine beings appear behind him from a few trees. Seeing the child glancing around the forest, one of the girls spoke so suddenly that it startled him. "What could this small child be doing here?"

Looking over his shoulder, Yuu looks around the trees to see who said that. "Who's there?"

Seeing nothing was behind him, Yuu did not notice that the two figures that were once there reappeared behind him again. "Just what brings you here, cutie?" the second girl said.

Quickly turning to look before they could disappear again, Yugi saw two girls, about maybe early twenties, very busty with one girl having short purple hair, big red eyes, wearing a white Victorian gown that stops just above her knees, white stockings and silver flats while the other had long, bouncy blond hair, sharp seductive red eyes, wearing a crimson and black gown that is long in the back and short and open in the front to show off her slender legs with open shoulder sleeves and the chest open, and white heels. Startled by the two suddenly appearing like they just did, Yuu asks, "Who are you?"

With a hand to her chest, the blond woman said as she went for a curtsy, "We are the Tweedle Sisters. I am Horn."

Using the same gesture with a more playful attitude, the woman with short purple hair said before she wraps her arms around Yuu, holding him right against her chest with the child barely blushing, "And I am Chess."

No longer curtsying and Chess releasing him, both sisters crossed their arms over their chests with Horn speaking, "And what brings you here?"

"I've been following the pink and brown rabbits."

To hear that he has been following their young friends, Chess asks as the two suddenly took out twin daggers that Yuu didn't know that were hidden, "Do you mean Kimizuki and Yoichi any harm?!"

Quickly raising his hands and shaking his head in denial, Yuu quickly said, "No! I'm just curious where they are going. That's all."

To know that this young child doesn't mean any harm to anyone, the two put their daggers away as they remembered this one time when someone was curious. "The little oysters were curious once too." Chess said as the two face each other.

"And everyone knows what had happened to them." Horn adds, making Yuu become even more curious about what did happen to the oysters.

"What happened to the curious oysters?"

To hear his question, the two sisters face him. "If you want to know, you're going to need to stay here to hear the story."

"I can stay long enough to hear the story."

With a nod, Horn had Yugi sit on a log and so the two began the story of the Walrus and the Carpenter.

Entering day from night, two old friends of the Duchess, Rene who is a walrus, currently in his human form with his flipper hands behind his straight back and Lacus the carpenter were walking down a very sandy beach. Tired from so much walking on the hot sand with the grains starting to get in their shoes, the two became hungry and were in need to rest and regain their strength when Lacus had found a group of oysters in the ocean.

Since he was a sea creature, Rene, averting to being a walrus, went into the salty water to talk with the oysters to join them on a 'walk'. But the mother oyster was smarter than her young ones and knew it was not the time to leave the sea. When he saw that the mother oyster was trying to convince the younger curious oysters to stay at their home, Rene convinced the young girls to come with him.

And so, the curious oysters followed the walrus to land as he changes back to a human where Lacus lead them to a nearby restaurant. Once all seated at a table, Rene and Lacus soon pick up the oysters one by one and in no time, all that was left were their sparkling shells. Now having full strength, the two friends left the restaurant with the shells in their pockets to sell at a market for money and then pay a visit to their old friend.

Once they had finished the story, Yuu let out a sad sigh for the poor oysters. "What a sad story."

"Yes." Chess agrees.

"But there is a lesson to it." Krul added.

"Oh yes it was a very good lesson, for an oyster."

"Not just to oysters, young one; for anyone who could become curious."

Knowing what they mean, Yuu nods his head as he starts to get to his feet. "Well, I'm going to get going."

"Okay, just be sure you don't cross paths with the Jabberwocky." Horn warns him.

At the sound of that name, Yuu froze. "What is a Jabberwocky?"

"A fearsome creature that is terribly deadly. If someone like you faces one, you're better off running away and hide until it leaves." Chess adds to her sister's warning.

"Okay, thank you, Chess, Horn."

"Just be careful out there." and with that, the Tweedle Sisters disappear into the trees as quickly as they came, as if they were never there. Once alone, Yuu starts to walk through the forest, hoping that maybe he can find Mika.

Making his way through the trees, hoping to find any signs of his friend, Yuu enters a clearing where a grey two-story house stood that had two rabbit ears, one pink the other brown, a garden behind the house where different produce were growing and a white picket fence with the gate having a pair of white rabbit ears. Then Yuu hears shouting coming from the house. "Fumie! Kōta!"

"Just where are those two!? We don't have time for this. Let's just go, Yoichi!"

Just as Yuu is opening the gate, the front door swung open and Yoichi and Kimizuki, as humans, ran out and ended up running into Yuu, causing all three to fall to the ground. "Ow." Yuu mumbles to himself from the impact of getting bumped into and collapsing onto the hard Earth.

Being the first to recover, Kimizuki glares at Yuu through his glasses, "Who are you and where did you come from, brat?!"

Not liking his attitude one bit, Yuu was about to snap at the pinkette when Yoichi spoke up, "Excuse my friend's attitude. Could you do us a favor? We are needed somewhere but we need the things that our maid Fumie keeps in her room, but she and her brother are no where in sight and she doesn't allow us into their room."

"Well um, ok." Getting back to their feet, Yuu asks as he dusts off his clothes, "Which room am I looking for?"

"A pink door with silver flowers and wind movement designs." Yoichi answers since Kimizuki is currently still annoyed that he ran right into a stranger that happens to be intruding on their property.

"Ok thanks." Yuu enters the house and heads upstairs, searching for the one specific door. Yuu saw he didn't need to look far because the door he needed to find is the first one on the right wall. Entering the room, Yuu glances around for anything that the maid kept until Yoichi and Kimizuki need when he noticed a small glass box on a desk. Opening the lid, Yuu finds little cakes that have the words 'Eat Me' on each one.

Taking out one cake, Yuu nibbles on it a bit as he looks around the room when he felt something happen to his body; he feels himself growing bigger and bigger, filling up the entire room with one leg bent against one wall while the other went out the bedroom door and his left shoulder leaning against the opposit wall while his right arm went out the window, having to bend his neck a bit to try to get as comfortable as possible.

Then, Yuichiro stopped shifting when he heard a high pitch scream. Shifting a bit so he could look out the window, he could see Kimizuki and Yoichi frozen where they stand just like rabbits. "Y-Yoichi, you get out of the area and I-I'll get Shigure!"

"R-R-Right!" However before either of them moved a muscles, they froze again when a voice said, "What are you two doing?"

Turning in the direction the voice came from, the three see a young girl younger than Yuichiro, maybe only five or six years old, shoulder length brown hair, big grayish brown eyes, wearing a simple beige dress with matching flats, a basket full of flowers on one arm. Next to her was a boy who appears to be no older than seven, short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a white shirt, grey pants, black shoes and carries a sack of flour on one shoulder while his free hand held a couple grocerie bags.

Once Yuu spot the second boy, a smile spread across his face and relief wash over him when he recognizes the boy as Mikaela. "You two are freaking out over nothing." the boy with dark brown hair and eyes said as he set his items down.

"If you two weren't in such an unnescassery hurry, you would have found my note stating where Kōta and I would be at and we wouldn't be gone too long."

"But Fumie, you know how much the queens hates anyone being late." Yoichi starts to protest.

But she only snaps, making both boys flinch. "That is not an excuse!" Then she turns her attention on Mika and asks her friend, "So Mika, how do you suppose your friend got in this predicament?"

Seeing one leg stretch out past the front door and one arm sticking out a window, it didn't take long for the Cheshire Cat to figure out the problem. "Easy, Yuu-chan had one of those cakes that had the words 'Eat Me' on them."

"Oh that'll be easy to fix." Kōta says with a slight chuckle as Fumie takes out a vial and place it in the hand sticking out of the house.

"Drink this and you'll be back to your regular self." Fumie put simply.

Pulling his arm back in carefully, Yuu examines the vial first before draining it of the contents inside.


	4. Garden of Singing Flowers

**Chapter 4**

 **Garden of Singing Flowers**

At once, the potion's effects took place as Yuu felt himself get smaller and smaller, the vial growing in his hand until he stopped, his hand completely around the vial. Looking in the closest mirror, the boy saw he was once again in his normal size.

A smile on his face, Yuu leaves the room and exits out of the house and very soon joins the other kids. "Sorry you had to endure that." Fumie says with a sincere smile on her sweet face.

"Those two chicken bunnies always worry over the smallest things. Besides, their appointment with the Queen is only for a few more hours, they have time to relax." Kōta adds with his thumb jabbed in their direction.

Then the ten year old turned his attention back to Yuu. "Mikaela called you Yuu. Is that short for something?"

"Yes. My name is Yuichiro Amane."

As soon as his name slipped out of his mouth, the four kids froze. Then Mika stood close to Yuu and says as he place an arm around his shoulders, causing a blush to creep onto his cheeks, "Yes, he could be 'The' Yuichiro Amane, but do us a favor and don't freak out or spread this out too far."

This had confused his friends. "Why would we freak out?" Fumie asks.

"How come we can't spread the news?" Kimizuki follows.

"Well, if the queens hear about Yuichiro, two of them of course would be happy while their sisters won't be as thrilled as everyone else in Wonderland." Mika points out and all four of them understood his warning.

"Well, we'll just have to watch what we say out there." Yoichi says.

"We'll be certain that Mahiru or Aoi don't hear about him." Kōta agrees. Then the four head inside the house to clean up the mess from the incident.

Once alone, Mika takes Yuu's hand and says with a smile, "You ok after that?"

At first he was confused then remembers he became a giant stuck in Fumie's room. "Yeah, that was weird though."

"It's good to keep items like that on hand if you can't find a way out of a sticky situation. But for now, I want you to come with me, Yuu-chan. I want to show you something." Mika answers the question before Yuu could ask.

Walking down a path Yuu didn't notice that was there before he entered the house, they see huge flowers all around them with a few strange bugs zooming and flying around the pair. The first few insects that caught his attention were these funny looking butterflies that look like slices of bread and once they all settle together on a large leaf, form a loaf of bread. "Mika, what butterflies were those?"

"They are bread and butterflies. They are unique, just like the rocking horseflies and the dragonflies."

That was when two of the mentioned flies zoomed right by their faces, one a small silver rocking horse with white wings and the other a very tiny red dragon with black wings, the dragonfly chasing the rocking horsefly. "Two very beautiful creatures." Then they heard a new voice behind them.

"Excuse me but did you just spoke?" Yuu faces the huge flowers.

Then the beautiful red rose lean closer to the boys, her face now visible among her petals. "Of course. We do talk in this world." the rose said gently.

Next to speak is a purple iris. "As long as there is anyone worth talking to." she had quite a snobbish attitude like a rich woman.

Then the two hear a giggle from a daisy. "Or about." the daisy squeals like a high school girl.

"They all sing as well." Mika adds as he kneels by the flower bed with the childlike pansies with Yuu joining him.

"Would you like to listen to Tell it To the Tulips?" the pink tulip asks nicely.

"How would our guests like to hear about us, the bleeding hearts?" the white flower ask with her sisters nodding.

"What about the shy little violets?" a small voice spoke from behind the boys as a few violets hide shyly from Yuu's sight.

"Oh no, not them." one lily waved her leafy hand at the violets. "Let's sing Lovely Lily of the Valley."

Just as every flower in the garden talk over each other, Yuu leans closer to Mika and whispers, "Are they always like this, Mika?"

The Cheshire Cat simply nods. "Every flower in Wonderland are known to be proud of their voices and the music they make. The red rose is the only one in this garden that can keep the other flowers under control." Mika explains just as the rose taps taps her small branch she uses for the orchestra, causing all of the bickering flowers to fall silent and face her.

"Settle down, ladies. We shall sing the song that is about all of us; Golden Afternoon."

At the name of the chosen song, everyone agrees greatly, certain that the boys will enjoy this song. Given the signal, the lily began as she started her 'A' with a long

 **La**

The pansies follow with

 **Mi**

 **Mi**

 **Mi**

Then the daisy

 **La, la, la**

Then the iris

 **Ah ah ah ah**

Lastly with a dandelion before the song began,

 **Dum du dum dum**

As the flowers begin to harmonize together, Yuu and Mika share a quick smile as the bread and butterflies flutter around the garden.

 **Little bread and butterflies**

 **Kiss the tulips**

 **And the sun is like**

 **a toy balloon**

A couple of the bread and butterflies playfully flutter around Yuichiro, causing the boy to laugh and Mikaela to smile at the behavior before the bread and butterflies tap on the morning glories.

 **There are**

 **get-up-in-the-morning glories**

 **In the golden afternoon**

Then the bread and butterflies flutter around the playful daffodils with the young boys laughing when one daffodil smacks another's, causing the head to spin

 **There are dizzy daffodils**

 **on the hillside**

 **Strings of violets**

 **are in tune**

 **Tiger lilies**

 **love the dandelions**

Watching the said lily kiss the mentioned flower next to her, Mika copies the action and plants a kiss on Yuu's cheek, causing Yuu to go more red than the blushing dandelion.

 **In the golden afternoon**

 **In the golden afternoon**

 **There are**

 **dog and caterpillars**

 **And a copper centipede**

Then the rocking horsefly reappears as it buzz around a few yawning daisies.

 **Where the lazy daisies**

 **Love the very**

 **Peaceful life**

 **They lead**

The slow tune had made the two boys yawn slightly before the pace picks up starting with the pansies.

 **You can learn a lot**

 **of things from the flowers**

 **For especially**

 **in the month of June**

Then the two hear a beautiful voice and turn to see a beautiful white rose join in.

 **Ah ah ah ah**

 **There's a wealth**

 **of happiness and romance**

 **All**

 **In a golden afternoon**

To her beautiful voice, Mika scooches closer to Yuu, holding his hand with the other boy leaning against him, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

Then the bells started to played with by the white daisy. The next parts of the song was when all of the flowers made wonderful music before the bread and butterflies flutter around Yuu once more as they get him to stand with the pansies.

 **All in**

 **the golden afternoon**

 **The golden**

 **afternoon**

To see they now all had their attention on him with Mika giving him an encouraging smile, Yuu calms himself down first before he began to sing.

 **You can learn**

 **a lot of things**

 **From the flowers**

 **For especially**

 **in the month of June**

 **There's a wealth**

 **of happiness**

 **And romance**

But Yuu couldn't complete the song as his voice broke but everyone around him just smiles as the white rose took over for him.

 **All in**

 **the golden afternoon**

As the flowers complete the beautiful song, Mika stands beside Yuu as they both applaud to the performance. "That was amazing!" Yuu exclaims to Red Rose as she bows to them.

"I'm glad you think so dear. And I must thank you for the visit, Mikaela." Red Rose says kindly.

"Of course, Rose." This had surprised Yuu. "Do you visit often, Mika?"

"I come to this garden since it's closest to the Duchess's home so I could escape from her nagging."

"Anyway hun," the white daisy speaks up as she plays with her petals, "what part of Wonderland are you from?"

"I don't live in Wonderland." Yuu answers simply.

Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Mika adds, "Yuichiro is actually an outsider."

To hear his name, every flower in the garden froze with a mix of surprise and shock with Red Rose speaking up, "You mean you are Yuichiro Amane?"

This only made Yuu confused. "Yes. But what is so special about my name?"

Before giving him an answer, all of the flowers bow low to him with Red Rose saying, "The only one that can answer you specifically is the wise and absolute Chihiro. She knows more than any of us in Wonderland and could explain better than anyone else can."

"I can take you to see her, Yuu-chan, after we see my mistress"

Deciding that it would be best to hear it from her, Yuu nods once, agreeing to pay this Chihiro girl a visit. Facing Red Rose, Mika says with a smile, "We should get going. Thanks for the performance, Rose."

"Anytime, Mikaela. You two take care until next time." Rose replies as the Cheshire Cat leads Yuu out of the garden and down a path that leads to where the duchess lives.

After walking in silence for a while, Mika stops in his tracks and let's out a whistle, one that summons an animal to an owner's side. "What are you doing, Mika?"

"There is a friend I want you to meet." Mika gives Yuu a smile as they wait for a moment. In a few seconds they see a small plump body appear out of the bushes that had surprised Yuu as he hid behind the Cheshire Cat; the creature has a large frame, a barrel chest and fore-paws that are quite dexterous, covered in shaggy white fur with dark gray spots, and has a somewhat flat but not pug face, with a wide mouth that has multiple rows of sharp teeth and a long tongue and has a long tail.

Just seeing the creature had scared Yuu, but one smile from Mika and his fear slowly starts to disappear. "It's ok, Yuu-chan. I just want you to meet Obsidian, a baby bandersnatch."

Cautiously stepping from behind Mika, Yuu slowly approaches the bandersnatch, one hand slowly rising. Sensing no harm from the boy, the bandersnatch walks forward and place its head in Yuu's hand, causing a small gasp to escape his lips. Hearing it start to purr like a cat, Yuu gently strokes the creature on the head.

"Some time ago, I had found this young fellow in a field after being left behind by his parents, badly injured. At first he was terrified of me, but once I showed I meant him no harm, Obsidian let me tend to his injuries and he has been my companion ever since."

"What do you suppose that had hurt him?" Yuu asks as the small bandersnatch climb into his lap and curl into a ball.

"My guess was either the jabberwacky or the jubjub bird. Those two plus the bandersnatch are all known to be very fearsome creatures in Wonderland. You would be lucky if you get one of them on your side because they are loyal and powerful.

"I would love to have Obsidian live a peaceful, non fighting life, but with the prophecy, we will need all of the help we can get against the Queen of Hearts and the Queen of Spades when they start the war."

"What are you talking about, Mika?"

The Cheshire Cat simply shook his head in a playful manner. "You're going to have to wait to find out when we see Chihiro. Let's keep going." With that, Mika helps Yuu to his feet since Obsidian decides to take a nap in his arms and they continue on, however with the way Obsidian looks so comfortable in Yuu's arms made Mika jealous for some reason.


	5. The Duchess and the Wise Chihiro

**Chapter 5**

 **The Duchess**

 **and the Wise and Absolute Chihiro**

Walking along a path since Mika was needed somewhere after hearing that voice call for him again, the three arrive at a little fancy greenish-gray Victorian house. Still being outside, they could easily hear the very loud sneezes and a few yelling between a male and a female. With Mika knowing exactly what the situation is inside, Yuu felt nervous from the commotion. "Well, my 'mistress' is having one of those heated arguments with her cook again." Mika crossed his arms over his chest and let out a sigh of annoyance.

Standing close to the other boy with Obsidian not enjoying the noise, Yuu looks at him with curiosity and a hint of nervousness in his eyes as he set the bandersnatch down and he goes behind Yuu's legs. "Does this happen daily?" Then the two noticed that Obsidian did not like all of the yelling and loud sneezes either since the noise was starting to hurt his little ears.

With a nod, Mika replied grimly, "Unfortunately yes. I normally try to stay out of it and just leave when things get really hot in there with their pointless arguments."

Hearing the voices get louder and louder caused Yuu to cling onto Mika's arm. "I'm not so sure about going inside."

"Don't worry, we'll only be in there for a few minutes and we will leave as quickly as we came. I'll be sure she doesn't lay a finger on you."

Earning a nod from the ravenette, the Cheshire Cat had Obsidian wait for them outside until they came back. Going through the front door, as they made their way to the kitchen, Mika calls down the hall, "I'm back."

In the next second, they saw a short woman with long pink hair in pig-tails underneath her dull-gray duchess hat, red eyes pop her head out to the hall and her face beamed when she saw Mika. "There's my beloved Cheshire Cat! Where have you been, Mika kitty?"

Growling to himself, hating it when she calls him that, Mika keeps Yuu behind him as they enter the kitchen. "I was just out on my usual stroll." Once in the kitchen, Yuu peeks from behind Mika's arm to see the duchess and her cook; the duchess wore a dull-gray dress that went just above her ankles and open in the front where you could see the matching heels and white silk stockings that reach up to her knees but couldn't see much of the cook since he had his back to them and had a chef's hat on top of his short black hair. However you can tell that he is older than her just by his height.

But with Yuichiro peeking from behind Mikaela's shoulder allowed Krul to see him. As soon as he noticed her eying the other boy, Mika held him closer. "What is this, Mika?"

Glaring at her, Mika said as he hugged Yuu closer to him with one arm, "This is Yuichiro Amane, Mistress Krul." Hearing him drag the word 'mistress', Yuu could tell that Mika really does dislike her.

Hearing his name, Krul froze which also got the cook to turn to their guest. Just as Krul was opening her mouth to say something, the four heard a knock on the door but it sounded shaky and uneven. Going for the door, the duchess opened it to find a messenger from the Castle of Hearts. "What can I do for you, good sir."

Trying his best to get over his fear of Obsidian the Bandersnatch even though he's only a baby, Yugi noticed that the messenger was a fish in a royal delivery man outfit. Taking out the letter with a shaking hand, the fishy messenger gave it to her as he said, "The Queen of Hearts wishes to have an audience with you and play croquet in the castle courtyard."

With the letter in her hand, Krul couldn't help but smile at the fact her cousin is inviting her to the castle when normally Mahiru rarely wants anything to do with her while her sister Shinoa invites her to her castle once every other month. "Thank you very much for your service." Krul takes out a little reward for the messenger who gladly accepted the treat. With a bow, the messenger quickly left before he could annoy the Bandersnatch.

Stepping back inside for a moment, Krul calls back to her cook, Mika and Yuu, "The queen has just sent me an invitation to the castle. So I'll be gone for the day." To hear that she'll be gone for the rest of day, Mika beams and Yuu sighs in relief. And so, with Krul gone, the two immediately left the house while the chef Kureto mumbles a "Good ridense!" as he finally worked the way he wants to without the duchess bossing and nagging him, got Obsidian and continue on their path.

After walking for a while, Yuu couldn't help but think about this one question from before. But before he could ask, the boy notice that Mika has stopped walking and the two listen to these weird voices among the trees.

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe.

Listening to the voices talk such a way, Yuu felt slightly confused as to why.

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!

The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!

Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun

The frumious Bandersnatch!"

To hear that about his new big friend, Yuu strokes Obsidian to show that he is the one Bandersnatch he won't shun away like these strange words say.

He took his vorpal sword in hand:

Long time the manxome foe he sought-

So rested he by the Tumtum tree,

And stood awhile in thought.

And, as in uffish thought he stood,

The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,

Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,

And burbled as it came!

One, two! One, two! And through and through

The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!

Yuu assumed that meant someone had killed the fearsome Jabberwocky.

He left it dead, and with its head

He went galumphing back.

"And, hast thou slain the Jabberwock?

Come to my arms, my beamish boy!

O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"

He chortled in his joy.

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe.

To hear that the voices were finally done as they fell completely silent as Mika then regained his composure from standing like a statue, Yuu couldn't help but be at awe at what he had just heard. Seeing the Cheshire Cat back to his normal self, Yuu faces him with that look of awe in his eyes. "What was all of that we heard just now?"

"It's a poem that all of Wonderland knows. Eventually it became part of this legend that the Wise and Absolute Chihiro had foretold some time ago before she predicted your arrival.

"Which is another reason we had met the moment you appeared in Wonderland because she informed me you were arriving and she trusted me to be there once you did."

Just then, Yuu became very puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Before answering, Mika had finally noticed their surroundings; the three were all of a sudden surrounded by thick smoke that smelt of leaves and fruit and some of the smoke took on different shapes. Knowing exactly who smokes this from her hookah and makes these shapes, Mika takes a hold of Yuu's hand and said, "Chihiro will explain things better than I can. She'll be able to answer your questions better as well."

And so, they walk on a little farther until they come across a few mushrooms that were surrounded by the thick smoke. When it cleared enough, they saw a girl about the same age as Kōta with shoulder length blue hair and her blue eyes under her glasses, lounging on one strangely large mushroom with a small hookah next to her, singing gently.

 **A**

 **E I O U**

 **A E I OU**

The two notice that as she sings with each inhale from her hookah, the smoke took on the form of the letters.

 **U**

 **O**

 **A**

 **U E I A**

 **U**

She had ceased her inhaling when she saw she had visitors. Looking at the younger boy, the blue girl said after inhaling with the smoke turning into an O, a R and an U as she spoke to Yuu, "Who are you?"

"Yuichiro Amane, miss." Yuu said with a bow since he had finally remembered the manners his parents taught him since he was six, actually more like beat into his head by his sister.

"Chihiro, everyone that has met him believe that he is 'The' Yuichiro Amane from the legend and he's been curious about what we mean by that."

"So you came to clear your confusion, boy?" When Yuu simply nods, Chihro turns toward Mika while pointing to a scroll settled on another mushroom-like stand. "Unroll the oraculum."

With a nod of his head, Mika took the scroll and unrolled it, revealing all kinds of pictures but not a single word was present. "This tells us each and everyday since the beginning, which includes about the legend I've foretold several days ago."

Showing Yuu a picture of four queens, a Red Queen of Hearts, a White Queen of Diamonds, a Black Queen of Spades and a Green Queen of Clovers at war over Wonderland, Mika explains the legend. "You see Yuu, there is a legend that foretells of a war between the four sister queens, with two who wants to rule over Wonderland with evil and darkness while the others wants to protect Wonderland from such a reign.

"The prophecy mentions that when all seems lost for the Queen of Diamonds, the Queen of Clover and their army, a chosen hero will rise for them, face the Queen of Hearts, the Queen of Spades, and their loyal Jabberwocky, defeat them all with the legendary Vorpal Blade and save Wonderland."

"When do you suppose this war will start? And why?" Yuu asks the both of them and then notices a sheathed blade strapped to Mika's waist for the very first time.

"The war is a few years away but no one knows the reason of the war starting." Mika reply with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Then what does this have to do with me?" Yuu asks since that one question is still lingering in his mind.

"I had a vision of the chosen hero. All I saw of him was his form and his name." said Chihiro as she inhale the smoke and blew it around them.

"So all that everyone who supports the Queens of Diamonds and Clovers knows is the hero's name; yours. And that makes you everyone's hope." Mika had wrapped up the explanation.

To know that everyone sees him as a possible hero made Yuu feel excited and nervous at the same time. If people see him as a hero, Yuu felt happy that people will really like him and look up to him. However at the same time, he was scared of the possibility of facing a fearsome creature that the Tweedle Sisters had warned him about some time ago.


	6. One Mad Tea Party

**Chapter 6**

 **One Mad Tea Party**

After departing from Chihiro's smoking area of the forest, Yuu, the Cheshire Cat, and the Bandersnatch could hear music and saw an area surrounded by steam. The music sounded like it was a Happy Birthday song, only the song sounded strange. "Who are we meeting next, Mika?" Yuu asked, wondering who is playing that cheerful music.

"That would be the Mad Hatter, the March Hare and the Dormouse. Let me warn you that they are quite mad." Mika adds.

"But I don't want to go among mad people."

"I'm afraid you can't help that. We're all mad here in Wonderland. But don't worry, those three happen to be good friends of mine, while Crowley and Mito are really insane, Goshi is more calm but he does have his funny, sleepy moments."

With that said, Yuu thought it over for a bit. "Well, if you put it that way, I suppose it would be okay to meet them if they are your friends."

Giving the boy a kind smile, they continue on toward the sound of the music. Soon, the three come across a long table surrounded by steam caused by the many dancing tea pots and kettles that were dancing to the tune of the music. Just then, the boys heard someone sing to the tune.

 **If there are**

 **no objections**

 **Let it be unanimous**

 **A very merry**

 **unbirthday**

Yuu had noticed it was a twenty three-year-old woman with long red hair tied in the back on a high ponytail with March hare ears the same color wearing a purple dress that matched the color of her eyes with a black drench coat and brown boots that had sang those lines.

Next to join in was a man that is slightly older than the girl that had his long magenta hair in a braid, red eyes and he was wearing a dark violet waist coat with no shirt underneath with grey pants and black boots with a top hat covering the top majority of his hair that matched his waistcoat. Yuu had noticed that this one had quite a odd smile on his face to show that he is indeed crazy.

 **A very merry**

 **unbirthday to us**

 **A**

 **Very merry**

 **unbirthday to me**

 **To who**

The man asks.

 **To me**

Then the girl pointed to herself as the two held up mismatched tea cups with a few laughs.

 **Oh you**

The man sang with a hint of seduction in his voice as he winked as well, which the girl ignored. That tone of voice was not missed by their visitors they have yet to notice that were there. Being young, Yuu surprisingly picked up something that a child his age would never understand. "I take it that man has something for her that seems to be a lot more than friends." Yuu said as he stroke Obsidian on the side of his head as he is back in his arms like a kitten.

At first Mika shrugs his shoulders before answering, "You could say that Crowley has something for Mito forever and anyone that knows them well enough and can put up with their insanity and madness are aware of his affection that will never be noticed by Mito."

"Why's that?"

"She has her heart set on Shigure."

Then their attention went back to the song the two adults were doing together.

 **A very merry**

 **unbirthday to you**

Mito sings, continuing their song while holding her cup to her partner and friend.

 **Who, me**

Crowley sang with some playfulness in his voice this time, earning an eye-roll from the others.

 **Yes, you**

 **Oh me**

 **Let's all**

 **congratulate us**

 **With another**

 **cup of tea**

 **A very merry**

 **unbirthday**

 **to you**

Just then Yuu had noticed a man almost the same age as Crowley with bleach-blond hair with a matching pair of mouse ears at the sides of his head where his ears would be and a thin mouse tail at the back, wearing a long-sleeve beige shirt with frills at the end of the sleeves at the wrists, brown pants and boots had suddenly popped up from his nap on the table and joined in at the end of the song.

As soon as they were finished with the song, Yuu had started to applaud at how much he did enjoy the strange song from the chair he had sat down in as the steam clear with Mika simply standing on his right with Obsidian sitting on the ground on his left, only to earn him strange expressions from the Mad Hatter, March Hare and Dormouse. Seeing them eye him so strangely, causing Yuu to shrink into himself a little, Mika place a gentle hand on his shoulder, making the boy look up at him to meet a gentle smile, with no words coming from his friend, Yuu did feel a little better.

Getting out of their seats from the other side of the table, the Mad Hatter and March Hare approach their guests while both saying, "Sorry, there is no room here."

Confused, Yuu then reply, "But there is plenty of room here."

"They just say that because they hardly expect company to join when it's always been just these three, they even say that on some days when I come to visit them." said Mika as he did some more explaining of what is very common here in Wonderland.

Then when he noticed that the Dormouse had come over to them to see about their guests, Yuu had noticed that neither him or Mika were giving each other nasty looks since Mika is a cat and the other man is a mouse. Catching Yuu's confused look, Mika had answered his unasked question while the three adults examined Yuu, "By the way, there is not a single animal rivalries here in Wonderland like you would expect from your world."

With Yuu nodding at the thought, the three adults had finished examining him and stood straight up with the March Hare Mito saying, "You must be new here, kid. I am the March Hare Mito." and she added a bow to her introduction.

Next to introduce himself was the Mad Hatter with a low bow himself, "I'm Crowley the Mad Hatter."

"And I'm Goshi, the Dormouse."

"Just curious, why are you called the Dormouse, Goshi?" Yuu felt that he just had to ask.

"Well, you could say that I am known as the Sleepy Dormouse since I can sleep my ass anywhere I deem comfy." Just then he felt someone smack him upside the head hard. Turning to glare at who hit him, his eyes were locked on a pair of deep purple eyes and he immediately cowered a bit.

"Did you forget that they are still minors?" Mito said as she pointed to Yuu and Mika with the Cheshire Cat trying to muffle his laugh from how hard Mito smacked him. "They are only eight, so you guys better watch you're language around them."

"What's your name anyway, kid?" Crowley asks as the three sit by them in any of the mismatched chairs.

"I'm Yuichiro Amane."

As soon as they heard his name, all three adults froze for a second before Mito said, "You mean, you're 'the' Yuichiro?"

"As in Yuichiro from the prophesy that Chihiro has foretold?" Crowley followed with Goshi just having his jaw hanging and eyes as wide as saucers. With both boys nodded with Yuu still a little hesitant, both Crowley and Mito looked the same as Jonouchi as they just stare at Yuu with a different light in their eyes.

Just then, out of the blue, Mika had started a laughing fit with Yuu joining in with some giggles. "If you three stay like that long enough, your faces will freeze."

However, as soon as the three regained their composure, that's when they finally noticed Obsidian sitting right next to Yuu like a loyal dog. To finally see the Bandersnatch that's been there since Yuu and Mika had arrived, the three scampered away in fear of the creature attacking them on the spot. Noticing that there was now fear in their eyes, Yuu giggled again and Mika said as he place a hand on Obsidian's neck, "Don't you three recognize Obsidian? I brought him here with me when I found him injured."

At those words, they did settle down, "That's right you did bring this little guy here so we could help with his injuries." said Goshi.

"Well, Mika had lead me out of the garden that Red Rose lives sometime after I followed Yoichi and Kimizuki to where they live with Fumie and her brother Kōta when I crossed paths with Obsidian. I was scared at first, but one look at Mika's smile and that was enough for me to get close to him and he's been acting like a kitten with me." With Mika nodding to confirm that's what had happened even as he secretly scowl whenever Obsidian got comfy in Yuu's arms, Crowley, Mito and Goshi then understood.

"But why were you following our young friends?"

"That's actually what lead Yuu to arrive here. He saw the two up on the surface, strolling around by the time our pink and brown rabbits had realized they were 'late' again. So he had followed them here."

Now knowing the story of how Yuu came here in the first place, big smiles appeared on their faces as they had the same thought in mind. "Since you guys are here, would you like to join us and have some tea?" Mito asked.

His face lighting up at the question, Yuu first turned toward Mika, silently asking him if they could stay. His face then became even more brighter when Mika answered with a smile and a nod to his head. And so, now having company to enjoy tea with, Crowley, Mito and Goshi sat in any of the mismatched chairs that were closest to Yuu with Mika taking the seat on his left.

For a couple hours or so, the five, even Obsidian, enjoyed themselves with some very good tea, nice cookies and scones, and some conversations with a couple of jokes here and there. As he is laughing at Goshi's clumsiness as a tea pot had somehow landed on top of his head, Yuu had really started to enjoy his time in Wonderland with his new friends, especially with Mika as he glance over to the Cheshire Cat while he chuckled at his friend's clumsiness. Even though he is still a child, Yuu couldn't help but feel that there is a strong bond between him and the blond Cheshire Cat.

Just then, the group heard some panting and saw two boys with rabbit ears appear out of the trees. "The brown and pink rabbits!" Yuu let out a smile at finally seeing the rabbit boys after quite some time since the incident at their house.

"Hey Yoichi, Kimizuki, you doing okay?" Mika said with a kind smile that always made Yuu feel his heart warm up at the sight of that smile.

Returning the smile, Yoichi said as soon as they regained their breath from so much running, "Yeah we're fine."

"But we really need to keep going." Kimizuki adds as they straighten up.

But just as they were going to leave the tea party, they stopped when Mito grabs Yoichi's arm as they were passing. "Since you're here, why don't you join us? You deserve a break from all of the running you did when you arrived."

Seeing everyone else nod their heads in agreement, Yoichi smiled at the thought while Kimizuki just sighed and said, "Well, when you put it that way, a break does sound nice." So they sat by Mito and join in on the mad tea party.

Now being a part of the party, Yoichi, Kimizuki and Yuu had even talked to get to know each other better since they did lead Yuu to Wonderland in the first place and they immediately became fast friends.


	7. The Queens of Diamonds and Clovers

**Chapter 7**

 **The Queens of Diamonds and Clovers**

After enjoying Crowley, Mito and Goshi's tea party for one more hour since Kimizuki and Yoichi arrived, Mika had decided it was time to move on with Yuu agreeing, although he didn't want to leave the fun never-ending party.

They had offered them to come with them, but Kimizuki had insisted that they got going on their own. As they watch Kimizuki and Yoichi's retreating backs fade into the trees, a new question had popped up in Yuu's head. "What is their job here in Wonderland anyway?"

"They are the prime ministers for the Queen of Hearts. Although almost everyone fears her and the Queen of Spades for they are known as the Bloody Heart and Crinkled Spade." Mika answered as they made their way through the forest.

To hear those titles, Yuu was just about to ask why they are called that when Mika had answered his unasked question, "They call Mahiru the Bloody Heart because of this nasty habit of hers; she enjoys sentencing people and yelling 'Off with your head!'. And Aoi the Crinkled Spade because she is just as dark and tainted as her. That's why many fear them." To know about that scary habit, Yuu did become scared of the terrible queens.

"While everyone loves their younger sisters, the Queens of Diamonds and Clovers. All four queens are very beautiful but the younger sisters are very kind and gentle while the older sisters are very cruel and wicked." Mikaela adds as he thought about his other friends.

"Oh, so are we meeting one of the nicer queens, Mika?" Yuu asked, a little excited about who is next to meet.

"Actually, we're meeting both of the good queens. They are both very good friends of mine." Mika answers with a smile, and Yuu became even more excited about meeting the two youngest of the four queens of Wonderland.

Within a few minutes, the three arrive at the gates of a beautiful silver palace that sparkled and shimmered in the sunlight like a precious diamond. As Yuu admired the beautiful palace, Mika grabbed a familiar guard's attention with his waving hand.

Seeing his friend, the young guard let out a smile and approached the group. However, as soon as he noticed Obsidian, he at once got into a defensive position until Mika said, "It's okay Taichi, he's a friend."

Then realizing that the Bandersnatch is not even growling and noticing how Yuu holds him in his arms like a pet, the guard that he had named Taichi did settle down. "I'm just surprised that this Bandersnatch is with you guys. It's really rare for a Bandersnatch not to attack anyone, not even let out a snarl."

"Well Yuu was just as surprised when he met him, but I had convinced him that he wasn't going to attack." said Mika.

Then when he noticed the expression on Taichi's face, Yuu says, "Please don't look at me like that. I've been getting too many of those weird looks to keep track."

Snapping out of his trance with a shake to the head, Taichi said, "Sorry, it's just that name is really special in Wonderland since it is in the prophesy that the wise and absolute Chihiro had foretold. So anyway, what brings you guys here?"

"Well, I thought that it was time for Yuu to meet Shinoa and Mitsuba." said Mika with a smile as Yuu gets more and more excited about meeting the queens.

Then he returned the smile. "Gotta. Just give me one second." Then he waved his hand, as if signaling someone they couldn't see. In a few seconds, the gates open forward, allowing entrance to the Diamond Palace. With Taichi leading the way, Yuu, Mika and Obsidian follow him through the beautiful halls and corridors of the palace. Walking past the throne room, Yuu asks, "Who is Shinoa and Mitsuba?"

"Shinoa is the Queen of Diamonds and Mitsuba is the Queen of Clovers, as well as Shinoa's crush." Being smart for his age, Yugi smiled at the thought of romance in the air for his friends.

Arriving at some double doors that lead to a garden outside, Taichi stood off to the side and said, "You'll find their majesties in the garden. You guys have a nice day."

"Thank you, Taichi." Mika said with a smile and a small bow before leading Yuu and Obsidian into the garden.

With the double doors shut behind them, when Yuu turned to face forward, the two figures turned and the boy froze; before him were two beautiful girls with one being his age and the other seven, with the seven year old having shoulder length purple hair in a loose braid, big brown eyes, wearing a white dress with a little bit of red on her skirt and white slippers while the eight year old queen had semi long blond hair down, purple eyes, wearing a green dress with ruffles all around her skirt, and black slippers. Smiling at their dear friend, the girl in white said as she held her arms out to him, "Hello, Mikaela."

Returning the smile, Mika had transformed into a blond cat with blond ears and a white tail, leap into her warm arms and started to purr as she and Mitsuba stroke his back. Now seeing his friend as a cute cat, Yuu couldn't help but squeal. Noticing the boy, Shinoa smiles at him and said with such a gentle tone, "This is your first time seeing him in his cat form?"

When Yuu simply nodded, Mitsuba then said, "Would you like to play with us?" At the request, Yuu nods again and their game started with Mika leaping out of Shinoa's arms and started to move his tail around in a teasing matter. All three grinning at each other, Yuu, Shinoa and Mitsuba started to chase the playful feline throughout the entire garden of beautiful irises with Obsidian laying in the garden where there weren't any irises so he doesn't smash them and ruin the delicate flowers as he watched his friends play.

There were times when Shinoa, Mitsuba or Yuu caught him in their arms, but Mika has been able to successfully squeeze out of their grasp and run away again with the three chasing him.

After catching him and him getting out of her arms and into a tree branch after fifteen minutes of chasing and catching to hide in the trees for a while, Shinoa, Mitsuba and Yuu decide to split up in order to find the mischievous Cheshire Cat.

Slowly passing a few bushes on one side of the garden with Shinoa and Mitsuba at other ends, Yuu failed to notice a dark shadow appear behind him and stalk him quietly. Then when enough time passed, the figure wrapped their arms around the boy who gasped as he turned to see who caught him in their arms only to smile when he looked into the deep blue eyes he knows. Suddenly, Yuu felt Mika tickle him at his most ticklish spots around his midsection, causing Yuu to let out a laughing fit.

By the time he had finished tickling him, Mika smiled down at Yuu as he laid on his back in a bed of irises, letting out a few last laughs from being tickled. Knowing that he is exhausted from all of the playing in the garden, Mika changed into a cat and laid right against his side, a smile still on his face and purring. Now more calm, Yuu glanced at his side to see his friend resting next to him, purring quite loudly and smiled as he too shut his eyes.

With the two sound asleep, Shinoa found them with Taichi and Mitsuba by her side. Smiling at the adorable boy as he held the Cheshire Cat close, Shinoa then said with a voice that could make birds sing, "It seems that Mika-san has grown attached to Yuu-san."

Nodding his head, Taichi replied, "And that Yuu is attached to him." Then she had Taichi who is surprisingly strong for a small guy carry the two to a guest bedroom so they could rest from the long day they had. Arriving in a very nice, comfortable room, Taichi place Yuu on the bed that had been prepared.

Waking up when Shinoa, Mitsuba and Taichi left, Mika moves out of Yuu's arms to change back and laid next to Yuu as the boy kept dreaming and Mika just admired how cute and peaceful Yuu seems.

When he had slightly moved so that he could go talk to someone, Mika felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and heard a small, tired voice, "Please don't go." Smiling down at the worn out boy as he looked up at him with his barely-open green eyes, Mika laid back down and brought Yuu closer to him as the boy snuggled into his warm, strong arms.

As he gazed down at Yuichiro sleeping, Mikaela couldn't help but feel bad for him. "Oh Yuu-chan, to be under the pressure of a hero to Wonderland has to be rough on you. At least you don't have to worry until you are older when the war does take place."


	8. Painted Roses

**Hello everyone! Forgive me for being absent from ff for a long time. Been over at AO3(Archive of Our Own) this whole time. I have a lot more OnS fanfics on that sight, but I will also upload them onto here. The reason I've been inactive on here is because I wanted to avoid any confusion between my OnS works with my YGO works, but as I worked on them, came to realize that they are different from each other. I will add that over on AO3, I have a few completed OnS fanfics that will be uploaded onto this site as well in due time. So for now, enjoy as I uploaded the rest of the chapters of the completed Yuichiro in Wonderland.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Painted Roses**

The next day started off with a perfect blue sky lighting up with the upcoming dawn, creating beautiful shades of pink and purple. As soon as the light of dawn reached his sleeping face, Yuichiro felt it was time to get up for his lessons with Akane. However, as soon as his green orbs open and slowly came into focus, Yuu realized he was not in his room back home and found Mikaela fast asleep next to him in his semi-human form, holding him close to his chest.

Just then the memories from yesterday flashed in his mind, reminding him of where he is. Sighing in relief to know that everything that had happened was not a dream. Not wanting to disturb his best friend's dreams, Yuu snuggled closer which had caused Mika to hold him closer than he had all night.

An hour later, Mika had started to wake up to see Yuu glance up at him from his position in his arms and against his chest. Smiling up at the other boy, Yuu said sweetly, "Good morning Mika."

Returning the smile, Mika reply as one hand played with a few of Yuu's hair strands, "Morning Yuu."

"I enjoyed yesterday." Yuu said, pulling back a bit so they had locked eyes better.

"Me showing you around Wonderland and meeting many of my friends?" When Yuu nodded, Mika's smile grew as he pulled the boy in for a hug. "I thought you would."

Sitting up in bed, Yuu asked, "Where in Wonderland have we not paid a visit to yet?"

Before answering, Mika laid on his back and stretched just like a cat would after a long nap. "Well, all that is left to go to is Heart Castle where the Queen of Hearts lives."

"Oh, one of the terrifying queens?" Earning a nod from the blond, Yuu did start to feel a little bit of uneasiness at the thought of meeting such a scary woman.

Seeing him afraid of meeting someone like the Bloody Heart, Mika sat up and gently hold Yuu in his arms for comfort. "Don't worry, Yuu. She won't do anything to hurt you while I'm with you."

To know that he'll be safe as long as Mika is there with him, Yuu smiles and wraps his arms around the Cheshire Cat with a very warm thought on his mind; " _I'm very lucky to have a true friend like Mika."_

Two hours or so later, after having a good breakfast with the queens and bidding Taichi good-bye, the two boys gathered Obsidian from the iris garden and left the beautiful Diamond Palace to make their way to the Heart Castle.

By ten o'clock in the morning, the group arrive at the final destination in their journey. But instead of heading over to the gates, Mika lead Yuu and Obsidian down a secret path and into a labyrinth of rose bushes. Making their way to the center of the maze, they could hear a group of men singing and saw red paint go flying.

 **Painting**

 **the roses red**

 **We're painting**

 **the roses red**

With Mika's help, Yuu sat on his shoulders and with the Cheshire Cat hoisting him up, Yuu could see over the hedge only to have a splatter of red paint almost hit him in the face, causing Yuu to dodge it.

 **We dare not stop**

 **or waste a drop**

 **So let the paint**

 **be spread**

However his dodge almost made Mika lose his balance even with Obsidian helping by leaning his little body against his leg. "Be careful, Yuu-chan." Mika says once they were able to balance well.

 **We're painting**

 **the roses red**

 **We're painting**

 **the roses red**

"Sorry Mika." Yuu taps one of the hands on his legs to keep him in place on the Cheshire Cat's shoulders. Then Mika saw an arch in the hedges so once he set Yuu down, the three look through the arch to see three cards dancing around the rose bushes, painting the white roses red.

 **Oh-h-h-h**

 **Painting**

 **the roses red**

 **And many a tear**

 **we shed**

 **Because we know**

 **They'll cease**

 **to grow**

 **In fact, they'll**

 **soon be dead**

As the three cards dump paint on each other and cry over the fate of the roses, Yuu faces Mika in confusion with the Cheshire Cat simply shrugs, just as confused but he knows full well that Mahiru cherishes her roses. So if she ever finds out what is happening to them, she will not be happy.

 **And yet**

 **we go ahead**

 **Painting**

 **the roses red**

 **Painting**

 **the roses red**

 **We're painting**

 **the roses red**

Just now quite curious, Yuu approaches the three after they went over to the next Rose bush and got to work on the white roses with Mika and Obsidian right behind him.

 **Oh, pardon me**

 **but Mr. Three**

 **Why must you**

 **paint them red**

To have a new guest here had surprised the three cards as Three answers, "Well, the fact is this, lad, we planted white roses by mistake. And…"

Then Ace and Two joined him, saying, "Queen Mahiru loves them to be red."

 **If she saw**

 **white instead**

 **She'd raise**

 **a fuss**

 **And each of us**

 **Would quickly**

 **lose his head**

A hand to their throats as the cards made a slicing swipe across their necks, Yuu and Mika felt terrified of such a fate that everyone in Wonderland fears.

 **Since this is**

 **the thought we dread**

 **We're painting**

 **the roses red**

Making up his mind thinking it would be faster, Yuu grabs a spare paint bucket and brush and went to help the cards paint the remaining white roses before the queen sees the mistake. With Yuu helping them, Mika kept an eye out for any danger to the cards and Yuichiro with Obsidian by his side like a guard dog.

 **Painting**

 **the roses red**

 **We're painting**

 **the roses red**

 **Don't tell the queen**

 **what you've seen**

 **Or say**

 **that's what we said**

 **But we're painting**

 **the roses red**

 **Yes, painting**

 **the roses red**

 **Not pink**

 **Not green**

 **Not aquamarine**

 **We're painting**

 **the roses red**

Once every white petal is covered in red paint, Yuu and the cards stand back to admire their work. However Mika lets out a quick high pitch whistle, sending them a warning. Then they heard it, a trumpet fanfare.

Then they saw the red cards march through the maze, heading in the direction of the rose garden. "The queens!" Three exclaims in fear, Ace and Two now just as terrified as him with Mika and Obsidian running over to Yuu.

"We must hide and stay out of sight, Yuu-chan!" Mika says and the three quickly hide under a hedge that is not part of the maze wall.

Staying low to the ground, the three watch in silence as the card guards surround the scared trio as they bow on the ground, awaiting their unavoidable fate.

Another trumpet sounded off as Yoichi and Kimizuki run to stand beside the guards. Panting, Kimizuki announces, "Their Imperial Highnesses, Their Graces, Their Excellencies," as Kimizuki spoke, two young women appear from the maze, both the age of twenty four, one having long purple hair like Shinoa but was left down and very flowing, sharp red eyes, wearing a dress that is half red half black, holding her outterskirt to the side a bit with a fan in her other hand, the other had long blond hair like Mitsuba and held over her shoulder in a loose ponytail, green eyes, wearing a full on black dress, her hands folded neatly in front.

Right behind them were two men, one dressed as a king and the other a knave. "Their Royal Majesties, the Queen of Hearts and the Queen of Spades!"

As the card guards cheer of their arrival, Yuu notices something about how the sky had all of a sudden change into a dull grey color. "How did the sky go from a beautiful blue to a deadly grey?" Yuu whispers to Mika.

"That is the result of their auras. Luckily it only lingers here." Mika whispers back and they went back to watching.

That was when Mahiru noticed something about one of her rose bushes. The red paint on one of the white roses had not dried fast enough and had began to drip from the rose. "So! Who's been painting my roses red?"

 **Who dares to taint**

 **with vulgar paint**

 **The royal flower bed**

 **For painting**

 **my roses red**

 **Someone will**

 **lose his head**

Clearly she is not too happy about the cards trying to help. Yuu is just about to crawl out of hiding to straighten her up when Mika quickly grabbed him back towards him, one hand clamped over his mouth. "Don't Yuu-chan. If you try to get involved, Mahiru won't hold back on killing you as well."

However, as the three cards tried to put the blame on the other in order to spare their lives, Mahiru had quite enough for she was convinced they were behind the act as they still have paintbrushes in their possessions with one bucket on Two's foot and the other bucket on Ace's head. "Off with their heads!"

Once the order was given, three guards took and lead the guilty three away while the other guards laugh at their misfortune as Mahiru simply smile, feeling better as her love join her side and share a wicked smile.

 **They're going**

 **to lose their heads**

 **For painting**

 **the roses red**

 **It serves them right**

 **they planted white**

 **And roses**

 **should be red**

 **Oh, they're going**

 **to lose their heads**

Just then, the blond queen yells, "Silence!" And everyone fell silent.

Not taking their attitude anymore, Yuu crawls out from under the hedge with Mika missing him completely. "Hold it, they were only trying to…"

Yuu is interrupted when the two set their eyes on him, glaring at the boy. "And who is this?" Aoi demands just as Mika emerged from under the hedge, clamp a hand over his mouth as he pulled him towards him.

"You shouldn't have done that Yuu-chan." Mika whispers harshly.

As soon as they see Mika after coming out of hiding, the queens then changed their attitudes. "Why if it isn't Mikaela the Cheshire Cat. Is this child a friend of yours?" Mahiru said in a more nicer tone that Mika does not like.

"Yes, your majesty. He's my friend."

"Well, what can we do for you, child?" Aoi says sweetly.

"Nothing really. Mika has been showing me all of Wonderland since I followed Yoichi and Kimizuki here. I must say that Wonderland is beautiful."

"We always thought so as well." Mahiru agrees. "But do you mind if I ask you something, child."

Yuu simply nods to let her know she can ask him anything. Watching the queens very carefully, Mika stands closer to Yuu with Obsidian joining them, growling under his breath at Mahiru and Aoi.


	9. Croquet Game

**Ok, so I have time on my hands tonight before I hit the hay so I'll be uploading all of the chapters so Yuichiro in Wonderland is also complete on here. I do have other completed works that will be uploaded on here soon. If my readers over by AO3 love them, then you all will love them as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Croquet Game**

"Do you play croquet?" Mahiru asks, batting her eyes rather sweetly but Mika didn't like it one bit, knowing she'll no doubt be up to something.

Yuu answers with a bow, even though her question was not expected, "Yes Your Majesty."

Mahiru is more than pleased to hear that as she calls out with an arm draped around the boy's shoulder, "Then let the game begin!"

Kimizuki and Yoichi blow their trumpets to make the announcement official with the card guards getting the field prepared. With the preparations underway, Mika gently takes Yuu's hand and pulls him off to the side. "Yuu-chan, I must warn you to be careful during this game. The Red Queen is known for cheating, being certain that she'll win every time."

To learn that Mahiru likes to cheat did upset Yuu, thinking that this game won't be fair for him. "So whenever she does cheat, do not call her out on it. People might agree with you but they don't have the guts to stand up to her in her presence without being sentenced. Promise me you'll keep your cool and not do anything that'll make her mad."

Appreciating that Mika is making sure he'll get out of this alive, Yuu decides to follow his advice and nods, agreeing to do what he told him. Relieved that he will take his advice, the. Cheshire Cat takes his pinky and entwine it with Yuu's, making a pinky promise with their foreheads touching.

With the arches set and the two rabbits gather two flamingoes, Mika whispers to Yuu before he goes to join the game, "Good luck, Yuu-chan."

Once everything was all set and Yuu is ready to play, Mahiru takes one flamingo as her bat with a small hedgehog as the ball. As Mahiru takes careful aim on her first turn, Yuu takes the other flamingo only to have the bird make so much ruckus, breaking her concentration. "Silence!" Aoi yells, causing Yuu to clamp his flamingo's beak shut, mouthing a 'sorry' to Mahiru and she went back to concentrating.

Just watching the game is already making Mika nervous for his friend. Once enough power had been built up, Mahiru swings hard only to miss her ball completely, but the little hedgehog went ahead and started to roll ahead to Mahiru's pleasure but Yuu's shock. Yuu was close to tell her off when he remembered Mika's words. Glancing over to the gathered audience, the boy could see that the Cheshire Cat is really nervous about this rigged game.

So Yuu stays quiet as he watches the hedgehog roll under the arches with a couple of them moving, allowing Mahiru to gain points. After sending the ball off again, the cards move to form a long line, however one card missed it completely, with Mahiru not too pleased.

Knowing of what needs to be done for her sweetheart, Aoi makes the sentencing instead, "Off with his head!" And so two guards grabs the unfortunate one and drag him away to have his sentence carried out.

"It's your turn, my dear." Mahiru then says almost gently now that her turn is over.

"Yes, ma'am." With that Mahiru walks off the court and stands beside Mika as Yuu prepares his bat with a different ball.

Glancing over to him, Mahiru could sense that Mika will be rooting for the outsider during the game and she could also sense a special feeling he holds for the raven. She just might be able to use that to her advantage.

Yuu gets ready to play his turn when his flamingo decided to fool around and go limp in his arms, causing the two queens to chuckle and a few guards to snicker at his gameplay. Trying again, Yuu holds the flamingo more by its neck and being low to the ground that once he went to hit the ball, the flamingo's legs shot straight up with Yuu laying right on its back, which in turn caused the audience to laugh their heads off.

The raven just couldn't believe that his flamingo has to give him a hard time while trying to play the game. So he had tried to reverse the pink bird's position so it was laying on its back and his legs right against his midsection only to have it start kicking him, somehow making him ticklish. Watching everything happen on the court, Mika had to glance away at the fact that even the flamingo is making it difficult for Yuu to win the game.

When the bird had finally stopped kicking/tickling him, Yuu glares at it. "Do you want the queens to Sentence the both of us to lose our heads?" The flamingo nods with a squawk of a giggle. "Well I don't!"

Then the flamingo flips them both until it was sitting right on top of him and as it tries to fly away, Yuu grabs at its legs to keep it down with the audience still laughing.

But then they stop laughing to see what happens next, making them cheer instead. To hear the audience cheer instead of laugh, Mahiru, Aoi and Mika look back only to have both queens gawking and Mika to blush a deep red; the flamingo is standing, Yuu is laying on his back with the bird holding his legs and swing them up and down like it was playing instead of the boy and even the hedgehog enjoyed what the flamingo pulled off.

Having enough of this foolishness and looking like an idiot, Yuu snatches the flamingo by the neck, set his ball and uses his full force through his flamingo to send the hedgehog flying through arches until it hits a rose bush, causing a couple roses to fall out.

This had left the crowds cheer and laugh almost at the same time as Mahiru gets ready for her next turn with Yuu stepping off the court. Now by each other, Mika then speaks loud enough only for Yuu to hear him, "That was a very good shot, Yuu-chan. There's something I should add. She will lose her temper if an opponent proves to be a challenge and wins at this game instead of her. So as this game continues, play with more caution each round."

This may have been set as a warning, but it had only made Yuu more determined to win against her.

Time flies during the game and by the end of it, Mahiru is left speechless: Yuichiro had won her game. He had proven himself a challenge and was announced the victor, the audience also left speechless until Mikaela applause loudly and soon eventually the crowds applaud and even cheer.

But this had only angered Mahiru, no one in Wonderland ever stood a chance against her. Just as she is about to sentence him, she is stopped when a hand is placed on her shoulder. "My queen, perhaps it is best if he has a trial before you sentence him."

To hear King Guren make that suggestion left Yuu and Mika hopeful that he can get out of being sentenced. "Oh very well, my king. Let the trial begin!"


	10. Trial

**Everyone, this is the second to last chapter for Yuichiro in wonderland. I will say that there will be sequels to this one, but before I upload them onto here as well, I want to upload my other OnS fanfics so you all know what you've been missing while I have been working over at AO3. The next one I'll be uploading happens to be one of my favorite works because I am very proud of how it came out. For now, enjoy the last of Yuichiro in Wonderland.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Trial**

It wasn't long until court was set and in session with Mahiru the judge, her king and lover standing behind, a jury set and Yuu in the defendant's stand. Mika stands beside him as his support during this no doubt rigged trial as Yoichi and Kimizuki sound off their trumpets.

A scroll on hand, Kimizuki unrolls it to announce the charges the defendant has caused. "The defendant is charged for enticing Her Royal Majesty during her croquet game by winning the game instead of her. It is a law that all of Wonderland must allow the Queen to win every time.

"However, being an outsider, the defendant believed the law didn't abide him to obey. By doing so, he has not only proven himself a worthy opponent but also to ensure his total victory. Therefore, it has caused one of our queens to lose her temper."

As he spoke, Yuu could tell that there were beads of sweat on Kimizuki and Yoichi's brows, knowing full well that they are terrified of saying the wrong things in front of Mahiru and Aoi, which would bring them into punishment as well.

Watching him closely, Mika could sense that Yuu is attempting to stay calm and not show fear. That fear is what Mahiru wants so she could break his defense. Even Obsidian didn't like to be here when his friend hasn't done anything wrong. The Red Queen is just looking for an excuse to sentence him.

"Now, I believe that is a strong proof of the proper sentence to you, dear lad." However before she could give the sentence she is stopped once again by the knave this time. "First, Your Majesty, we have a few witnesses here. Let's hear what they have to say about the defendant."

This had left her annoyed that she still can't sentence Yuu. Getting a glimpse at the summoned witnesses, Mika could feel hopeful as he whispers in Yuu's ear, "You may not need to worry about being sentenced. The witnesses are everyone you've met and have become your friends."

Glancing over to the summoned witnesses, Yuu does start to feel hopeful to see Shigure the dodo bird, Kōta, his younger sister Fumie, the duchess Krul, Chihiro, Crowley, Mito, Goshi, Taichi and even the younger sister queens Shinoa and Mitsuba have all come as witnesses of Yuu and his behavior throughout all of Wonderland.

As each witness took a stand, all that was said about Yuu is just how much they all enjoy having him in Wonderland. To see and hear just how much positivity the residents of Wonderland have come to care or maybe even love Yuichiro, even noticing how Mikaela had taken one of his hands and intertwined their fingers, confirming her suspicions of the Cheshire Cat's feelings for the outsider.

Then to see all of the witnesses stand beside the defendant left Mahiru in total shock. Then bravely, Chihiro stepped forward and says, "Don't forget about the prophecy I had foretold."

Mahiru refused to show any sign of fear or nervousness as she acted innocent. "What prophecy?"

"Don't act dumb, sister." Shinoa steps forward. "Chihiro foretold that during a war years from now, hope may seem lost for Mitsu, me and our armies when a chosen hero emerges and saves all of Wonderland from your reins of terror. And we all strongly believe that it is Yuu-san who will take you down."

To have all of this support, Yuu feels confident himself. "You see, Your Majesty? No one has to fear you so you can rule anyway you like. We can all stand against you from here on out." Then all at once, those that stand beside Yuu join in at the end. "Down with the Bloody Heart and Crinkled Spade!"

Just as they had wanted, their declaration left Mahiru and Aoi getting fearful that they will lose in the future. However they were aware of one knot in the prophecy.

Catching sight of their wicked smirks, both Yuu and Mika became uneasy. "Not unless the chosen hero is killed before the war even starts." Just as she thought, those that were siding with Yuu also become nervous of what she'll do next.

"Never forget that death befalls on those who defy a Queen. And any followers of the guilty party will be imprisoned. And I will make this order official; off with his head!"


	11. Narrow Escape

**Well, this is the final chapter of Yuichiro in Wonderland, which is very odd because with my other OnS fanfics, they end with fifteen chapters. Like I said last chapter, the next fanfic I'll be uploading onto ff is one of personal favorites and I hope you all will love reading it just as much as I loved writing it. And so, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Narrow Escape**

The sentence given as the Card Guards gather around them, everyone that has sided with Yuichiro take a stance to fight them off in order to protect the chosen hero. Frozen stiff with fear, Yuu is snapped out of his trance when he felt Mika pull on his hand, snapping his eyes to the Cheshire Cat. "We have to get out of here, Yuu-chan!"

"What about everyone?" Yuu asks as his friends take on the card guards.

"Don't worry about us, Yuu-san." the pair turn toward Shinoa to notice that she has summoned her Chess Warriors to join in the fight. "We can handle the Card guards. You need to get out of Wonderland while you have the chance." Then she nods once to Mikaela who nods back in reply.

"You heard her, let's go."

He doesn't want to leave everyone like this. But the raven boy had come to terms that they all need him as the chosen hero the next time he returns. As he vows to come back, Yuu faces Mika and nods just once, signalling the Cheshire Cat to take him.

With that, the two leave the courtroom, run through the croquet field and into the rose maze, the Red and Black Queens themselves running after the outsider and the Cheshire Cat.

Running through all of Wonderland, Mika could still sense the presence of Mahiru and Aoi on their tail with the Card Guards now giving chase with Shinoa and Mitsuba leading their Chess Warriors and the other supporters after them to stop their older sisters from getting a hold of Yuu.

Miraculously, Mika leads Yuu back inside the hall of doors where they had first met. Safe for the moment but still can't rest, Mika holds Yuu close as he leans his back against the secret door they had entered and the Cheshire Cat locks the door tight. As much as it pains him to say and do this, Mika says, "From this point on, you must continue on back to your world on your own."

To hear those words caused Yuu to feel his heart almost snap at the thought of leaving him behind. In that instant, Yuu wraps his arms tightly around Mika's neck. "I can't just leave you to fend off against Mahiru's wrath alone."

He knew that his friend would feel this way about continuing on alone. So in order to comfort his precious friend, Mika wraps his arms around Yuu to return the hug and whispers, "You have to, Yuu-chan."

Before saying anything else, Mika pulls away slightly to look into Yuu's deep emerald eyes before leaning in, closing his eyes and capturing his soft lips in a chaste kiss. This action left Yuu in total surprise but before he could kiss back, Mika pulls away and says as he stroked his cheek, "My mist will help you reach the top of the rabbit hole."

Then Mika steps back as his warm mist surrounds Yuu, removing his arms from around him until only their right hands are intertwined as the mist then takes ahold around the raven boy. "Fairfarren Yuu-chan."

At his final words as the mist lifts him up off the ground and starts to take him up the rabbit hole, tears form in Yuu's eyes as their fingers come undone and Mika gives him one last Cheshire Cat grin before he could no longer see his dearest friend.

Once the mist had reached the very top of the rabbit hole, Yuu is able to climb out on his own. Just as he had turned to look down into the entrance to Wonderland, Mika's mist had already vanished and the way is once again pitch black. He had considered going back but that thought had been shut down when he heard a small voice, "Yuu-nisan!"

Crawling out to find that Ame has been waiting patiently for him, Yuu had started to stroke his kitten's back when he heard the voice again, "Yuu-nisan."

Then his little sister, Akane appears from the trees, a smile on her face now that she's found her older brother. "There you are! Mother has our afternoon tea ready." As she approaches and he gets to his feet, Akane notices that there are tears in his eyes. "Nisan, is something wrong? You're crying."

Checking his eyes and cheeks, Yuu is surprised he still had tears since he departed from Mikaela and Wonderland just moments ago. Wiping the tears from his eyes and face, Yuu shakes his head and gives Akane a smile. "Don't worry, Akane. It's nothing. Let's go home."

With that, he takes her hand and with Ame still right behind the siblings, Yuu and Akane walk home together. " _I promise, Mika. I promise to come back to you and the others."_ Yuu silently vows, his thoughts on the Cheshire Cat that had become a very precious and important friend all throughout their journey together, his fingers to his lips as he thought about Mika's parting gift. Surely he'll have to give him one in return.


End file.
